dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Puro's Journey
Puro's Journey '''is a story by Scorpionic. It is set ten years after the defeat of Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. Puro, the main character, is the nephew of King Yemma. Goku agrees to train Puro, who is a delinquent, to make him a better person. Puro's Journey is the first ever story in the GT continuity series of Dragon Ball: Stories of the Future. Characters * Puro - The main character of the story in his first ever appearance. Scorpionic's OC. * Goku - Ten years after Omega Shenron's defeat, Goku has just finished his training under Shenron. He no longer has a tail and is also an adult again. He wears the same gi that he did in GT. * King Kai - Goku's old mentor who is the North Kai, below the Grand Kai and Supreme Kai. * Bubbles - King Kai's pet monkey. * Gregory - King Kai's pet cricket. Story In the center of the earth was a fiery inferno. In the chaos of the perilous flames, there rested a man. To rest in the midst of the chaos was a feat that could not be accomplished by any man. This man was no human and no ordinary mortal for that matter. His name was Son Goku and he had been training with Shenron for the past ten years, after defeating the Shadow Dragons that had put the world in peril…. Goku opened his eyes after peacefully meditating. Just then, a voice spoke to him. “Son Goku, you have done well to come this far in your training. Despite all that is around you, you can clear your mind. You were already stronger than I before you had started this training, but strength is not all. Not only have you kept your sanity and mastered your senses, you have learned to use the same powers and abilities that the Shadow Dragons had.” The flames surrounding Goku cleared away. In his years of training with Shenron, he had grown up again. He was physically the same as he had been before he was turned into a kid by the Black Star Dragon Balls. Thankfully, the Black Star Dragon Balls were destroyed years ago when Piccolo sacrificed himself. Goku looked at Shenron. “So, what now?” “You have completed your training. You are free to do whatever you like, but King Yemma requests your presence in Other World.” Goku quickly disappeared before he reappeared in Other World at King Yemma’s desk. “Shenron told me to come see you.” King Yemma sighed.“We’ve got a bit of a problem with my nephew...” “Nephew? I didn’t know you had a nephew.” “He is my elder sister’s son. I raised him because his parents died long ago.” “What seems to be the problem?” Familiar faces from Goku’s past, the ogres Goz and Mez, came into the room. They were restraining a blue ogre boy in a green school uniform (just like the uniforms for boys in Japan), who was angrily yelling. “Let go of me! I’m going to kill you!” Suddenly, Goz was elbowed in the face when one of the boy’s arms was freed. King Yemma was visibly angry. “Puro! Stop that at once!” “Tell them to let me go!” “Goz! Mez! You can let go of him now.” As soon as Goz and Mez let go of Puro, the unruly youth went running for the room’s exit. Goz and Mez tried to chase Puro, but they were too slow for him. Suddenly, Goku appeared in front of Puro. “Huh? Aren’t you---you’re Son Goku!” “Yep. Yemma says you have been causing problems. He wanted me to see you.” King Yemma looked angry. “Puro knocked out a kid at his school! He has been disrespecting his teachers, starting fights, and is a delinquent.” Goz crossed his arms. “If he continues misbehaving, he may be expelled from his middle school!” “Goku,” Yemma said. “You should train him. He may learn to be disciplined and calm down.” Goz and Mez looked surprised at Yemma’s suggestion. “Train Puro? Sure. But first, he should train with King Kai.” Puro was excited. “Really? Y-you’d train me?” Goku looked at Puro and sensed his ki. The kid was not very strong compared to most people he had known or fought. Krillin and Yamcha were even far above the kid, but he probably had some potential if he was related to King Yemma. “Yes.” Goku put his hand on Puro’s shoulder and they both glowed with a golden light and instantly vanished, reappearing on King Kai’s planet. Training with Shenron, Goku had learned a technique superior to instant transmission. King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory stared at Goku and Puro. “Goku, is that you?” “Sure is. Long time no see, King Kai!” “What happened to your tail?” “It was cut off when I started my training with Shenron.” “I see you are with Yemma’s troublemaker nephew.” “Yep. I want you to train him for a while.” “Why?” “King Yemma wanted me to train him, to make him disciplined or something like that. Before I train him, I think you should.” “The boy is not quite as strong as Goz, but he may be faster than Mez. I think I could train him.” Puro chuckled to himself. “Wow. YOU are King Kai?! I didn’t think you were just some old fart. I’m disappointed.” “Watch who you’re talking to! I’m the one who trained your uncle and many other great fighters.” “If you’re so great, why don’t you fight me? Prove it.” Goku chuckled. “Goku! This isn’t funny!” “King Kai, I haven’t seen you fight in a while. You should accept his challenge.” King Kai stared down Puro. The arrogant ogre youth stood at 180 cm tall and had a lean muscular build. Suddenly, Puro rushed King Kai. With one finger, King Kai sent Puro flying off of his planet and down below. King Kai adjusted his sunglasses. “The first lesson he learned is to never underestimate an opponent based on their appearance.” Puro woke up in a strange place. He saw an arid landscape with spikes and fountains of blood. Just then, it occurred to him where he was. He was in Hell. He got back on his feet and brushed dirt off of his school uniform. As he was looking around at his surroundings, he was suddenly hit by something and sent stumbling forward. Someone had attacked him from behind. Before he could get back on his feet, he was stomped down by whoever had attacked him. The one who had stomped on Puro was a tall and muscular Frieza henchman of the same species as Jeice, who had a mohawk. “Hehe. I recognize you. You’re King Yemma’s brat, aren’t you?” There were two others with the Frieza henchman, a Red Ribbon Army soldier and a Saiyan warrior. Puro clenched his fists. “I’m warning you. Get your foot off of me now!” “Or what? What are you going to do? Scream at us? Ha ha!” The henchman and his companions laughed. The Frieza henchman stomped harder on Puro’s back. “Consider this as payback for your old man sending us here.” Suddenly, spikes grew out of Puro’s back and the henchman’s foot was severed. “Agh!!! You will pay for that!” The spikes on Puro’s back vanished and he had holes in the back of his shirt. “Bring it on, bastards!” The Frieza henchman, whose right foot was missing, began floating in the air. Purple alien blood dropped from where his foot used to be. He fired ki blasts at Puro. Puro jumped around, dodging the ki blasts. Suddenly, however, one blast him in the knee and sent him falling down. He slowly got up, limping. He deflected a ki blast just as the Red Ribbon Army soldier began firing at him with a machine gun. Puro charged through all of the bullets and instantly defeated the Red Ribbon soldier with a single punch. However, just as he dodged one of the Frieza henchman’s ki blasts, he was punched in the stomach by the Saiyan warrior. The Saiyan warrior wore black and brown battle armor with a red scouter. “Ha! Your power level just dropped to 86. Weakling! Can’t even stand up to a low class Saiyan like me?” Puro got back to his feet and clenched his fists. He began rapidly punching the Saiyan warrior, sending him back a little. “Ooh! Power level of 236! Still weak!” When Puro punched the Saiyan warrior in the face, sending him flying into the Frieza henchman, the scouter briefly calculated his battle power as 280. The Frieza henchman and Saiyan warrior got back up. “That was a lucky hit! Unfortunately for you, my battle power is 600. My buddy is at 400. The human you beat was the weakest of us. Do you know what his battle power was?” “SHUT UP!” When Puro attempted to headbutt the Saiyan warrior, he was blasted by the Frieza henchman and sent into a cliff. Rocks fell on top of him. The Saiyan warrior and his comrade both blasted Puro as he was trapped underneath the rocks. The Frieza henchman chuckled. “Come on! Let’s finish this. It isn’t fun anymore.” Suddenly, someone else appeared in Hell. “Leave him alone.” The Saiyan warrior and the Frieza henchman turned around to see a tall and strong Namekian, clad in a cape and turban. “Oh no! It’s Piccolo!” “It’s about time I found you assholes. You shouldn’t have kept your bodies. I’m not sure how this happened.” As the Saiyan warrior and Frieza henchman fled, flying away, Piccolo blasted them both. Their bodies were destroyed and their souls, which looked like little clouds, appeared. Piccolo walked towards Puro, who was trapped under a pile of large rocks. Clearing the rocks away with his breath, Piccolo noticed the young ogre was injured. Using some of his energy, he healed him. “You alright, kid?” “I think so. Who are you?” “My name is Piccolo. I’m the demon king Piccolo and few around here know my name. What are you doing here? Did you get on your uncle’s bad side?” “Um. I was on King Kai’s planet and fell down here.” “Oh? And how did that happen?” “Actually, I fell down here because King Kai pushed me. I was on his planet and Goku was going to train me.” “What? Goku? Now that is a name I haven’t heard in a long time.” “Can you help me? I need to get back to my training.” “Well, if what you say is true, then sure. Ready?” Puro nodded. Piccolo picked up Puro and tossed him into the air, sending him far away. Puro was thrown so far that he passed through the clouds and could see Snake Way from above. However, he fell down onto Snake Way. In Hell, Piccolo thought to himself. “I don’t know if that kid was lying or not, so I sent him to Snake Way instead.” Puro began running on Snake Way. “Dammit! It will be an eternity before I get back to King Kai’s planet.” Back on King Kai’s planet, Goku was feasting. King Kai shook his head. “Son Goku, you have not changed one bit. Still a glutton.” When Goku had finished a couple of plates, Bubbles brought him seconds. Gregory and King Kai were not amused. “King Kai,” Goku said. “What have things been like on Earth?” “Everything has been peaceful in these last ten years. I have been watching. Trunks is no longer the president of Capsule Corp, he started a dojo with Goten.” “Really? What is it like?” “They teach people how to fight with swords.” “I knew they’d do something like that. Regular martial arts is better! What about Vegeta?” “Vegeta still trains from time to time, but he is mostly a family man now. He is involved in the lives of Trunks and Bulla. Bulla is the president of Capsule Corp. Vegeta sometimes goes to the dojo Trunks and Goten started.” “And Pan?” “She has lived a mostly normal life since you left, but has continued to train.” “Oh boy. What about Gohan?” “You know, Goku, you could visit them yourself!” “I actually can’t. As part of my pact with Shenron, I can only appear on Earth when the dragon balls want me to appear.” “And when would that be?” “When someone is going to use the dragon balls or if they are being collected.” “Goku, you have made many sacrifices. You are truly noble.” “As long as I am around, the dragon balls will not be overused and no one can use them for evil either.” “You are the guardian of them.” “Yes. It is part of my pact with Shenron. The Shadow Dragons will never appear again, as long as I am around.” “Well, Goku...Gohan is a renowned physicist on Earth. He has written some famous books.” “Physicist? What is that?” Bubbles and Gregory began laughing. Goku finished his meal and gulped down some water. “So, is everyone okay? I mean, has anyone died?” “Yajirobe died not long after Omega Shenron’s defeat. He had a heart attack. The Ox-King died a few years ago and Yamcha recently died as well, succumbing to an illness. As these are all natural causes, they cannot be resurrected with the dragon balls.” “Damn. Everyone else I know is alive, right?” “Yes.” Some time passes and Puro feels as if he has been on Snake Way for an eternity. As he continues to run, he notices a biker gang on Snake Way. A biker cut in front of Puro on his motorcycle. “Not so fast, kid. If you want to pass through here, ya need to pay up.” Puro kicked the biker off of his motorcycle, sending him below into Hell. The three other bikers raced toward Puro, all carrying batons. Puro jumped above them, kicking two of them off of their motorcycles. “Not so fast, kid.” The last biker ran into Puro with his motorcycle, sending him a meter away. As soon as Puro got back up, he was hit across the head with a baton. As soon as the biker prepared to strike him with the baton again, Puro punched his motorcycle. The motorcycle exploded and the man fell down into Hell. Puro leaped across Snake Way and began to run again. Hours later, he came to a ledge and saw that he was at the end of Snake Way. Looking above, he saw King Kai’s planet. “Alright. There it is. All I have to do...is jump.” Puro was sweating and slightly nervous. He could not fly or use any ki abilities, he mainly relied on his brute strength. He was an ogre, after all. The only way he could get to King Kai’s planet again was by jumping. If he failed again, he might end up back in Hell. Clenching his fists, Puro stomped on the ground. He jumped up and down, producing a shockwave force. “Here goes nothing!” Puro jumped into the air, heading towards King Kai’s planet. King Kai was sitting at a table playing cards with Gregory and Bubbles. Suddenly, Puro landed not too far from them and made a crater. King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory were startled. King Kai was especially surprised when he saw Puro on his planet. “What the hell?!” “I am sorry for insulting you earlier. I know now not to judge an opponent’s power based on their outward appearance. On my way back here, I went to Hell and fought some goons. Piccolo saved me and threw me onto Snake Way. After that, I ran to the end and-” “Okay, okay! I get it! Just calm down. I’ll train you. After all, Goku wants me to.” “Where is Goku?” “He went off to visit some dead people. He’ll be back later.” Puro looked confident and determined. He was about to begin his training under King Kai… '''The end...for now.. Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Stories Featuring King Yemma Category:Stories Featuring Piccolo Category:Fan Fiction where GT is canon Category:Fan Fiction